


Sweet Surrender

by PlatinumVonKarma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Female Pronouns Etc, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, HOPE YOUR ANSWER IS HECK YES, I get confused as to Red's height tbh, Pet Names, Rating will change, Red likes calling you cute things okay, Sorta?????, That accent tho, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, because smut will happen, if I finish this story smut will happen, it seems that he is the usual smol man unless ppl want to make him bara, so I'll go with regular ol'Red in this one, so many pet names, sweet n fluffy, would you smooch a skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumVonKarma/pseuds/PlatinumVonKarma
Summary: Red only bumped into you once in the street. What's come over him?





	1. Soul Food

**Author's Note:**

> I have risen from the dead! After, uh, 8 months of hiatus. It figures it'd be a new fandom that would get me writing again. But who would have predicted it would be THIS one?! Not me that's for fucking sure!
> 
> This takes place in a very loosely defined "after the monsters are freed peacefully from the underground" version of UF. I'm thinking of a town where monsters and humans more-or-less get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll raise the rating of this later, because I FULLY intend to include smut. Please bear it in mind... Hell, it's why I created this fic. It's why I create all reader fics. I've read some beautiful story-driven fics, but that doesn't seem to be my destiny, lol.
> 
> Also, Reader is a big nerd. They're both huge damn nerds in this first chapter.

You probably didn't notice his soul brushing yours as you knocked into his arm, on your way to work. No surprise there - you're exhausted, eyes downcast as you try to wake up. You might have felt a shiver creep up your spine, but nothing noteworthy.  


  


Red felt it. He felt it all the way from his coccyx to the top of his skull. 

  


He'd never felt his soul resonate like that before, and stares at your back blankly, not sure how to respond. He watches you walk into a pretty little chocolate shop, one that he walked past almost every day, the one called “Sweet Surrender”. He distantly realises that you'd unlocked the doors, that it was, in fact,  _ your _ shop.

  


You’re still tired and without caffeine, so didn't notice your would-be stalker gazing in through the window for quite some time. Humming a happy tune to try and perk yourself up, you feel a peculiar sensation… almost as if you’re being watched. You look up sharply.

  


There’s nothing except the usual quiet hum of commuters on their way to early trains and earlier shifts. You shrug and continue on your way.

  


Red sighs in relief, dragging his fingertips down his face: he’d  _ only just _ been able to get away with that. At the last second, he'd used a shortcut to move himself to the door of Boss’ office.

  


It didn't matter that he'd only just seen you - the shape of you was burned into his mind, and it wasn't about to leave anytime soon. He tries to talk sense into himself - after all, it's not like he hadn't seen attractive humans before. There was more than just attractiveness about you, though… something about your presence, a tempered softness, warmth that you could feel from a distance. He'd felt all that when you brushed against him. Red dares to think what that softness and warmth could feel like upon his own hands, then shook himself back to reality. 

  


Yes, it would be stupid to chase after a passing infatuation like that, but Red wasn't exactly known for his considered judgement when things were heated. A kinder way to put it might be “spontaneous”.

  


Fuck it. He has to do  _ something _ . 

  


~

  


You’re feeling weird that morning. Feeling something was crawling on your back one moment, feeling someone's gaze on you the next. _ I have  _ got _ to get more sleep _ , you tell yourself, casting a determined stare at your weary reflection before unlocking the shopfront door.

  


Before you know it, a steady stream of humans and monsters alike sweep you away with requests for gifts, complimenting you on their previous purchases… as is often the case, the minutes melt into hours, the day speeding away from you as you worked. It’s getting close to Valentine’s Day, a custom that monsters ended up embracing as much as humans, and it’s always a surprise to see the extra business it brings.

  


Busy as you are, you don't feel the focused gaze of a certain monster, standing a few feet in front of your shop window. He watches you work, and somehow, you captivate him. One thing that stood out in his mind was seeing you help a small, teenage monster select a gift for the object of his affections. He’s awkward and gangly, but you manage to handle his stutters, eventually sending him away with a simple box of chocolate bars in different flavours. 

  


In this world, there are folks who tolerate monsters and those who despise them openly. But sometimes, there are folks who’d treat them just as they'd treat anyone else… folks like  _ you _ .

  


The shop finally quietens down, and Red sighs, standing straighter. _ Now or never, fucker _ .

  


He strides through the door, puffing himself up and flashing his best, winning smile at you, until he realises with some disappointment that you’re not looking in his direction anymore.

  


You have your back to him, stood atop a stool, singing whilst rearranging shelves of chocolate boxes behind the counter. Given you're on the run-up to Valentine’s, you'd put on a playlist of ‘romantic’ songs. You're getting into this song, however, dancing around in your precarious position, much to Red’s amusement. 

  


_ If I'm smart then I'll run away _ __  
_ But I'm not so I guess I'll stay _ __  
_ Heaven forbid _ _  
_ _ I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger _

  


He clears his throat gruffly and you near-enough fall off the stool you're standing on, dropping three boxes of chocolates on the floor. You turn around, opening your mouth to snap at the inconsiderate customer, then close it again as you take in the figure before you. The song continues without you as you stare at the monster who so rudely interrupted.

  


_ I looked into your eyes _ __  
_ And my world came tumbling down _ __  
_ You're the devil in disguise _ _  
_ _ That's why I'm singing this song _

  


“Sorry, darlin’,” smiles the new customer wolfishly. His gravelly chuckle suggests he’s absolutely  _ not _ sorry, and is actually pretty entertained by the whole thing. 

  


You’re accustomed to seeing monsters, of course you are, but living skeletons are exceedingly rare, much less ones with shark-like teeth. One of them sparkled gold in the mid-morning light, you noticed… it made his smile strangely attractive. You clear your throat, pulling yourself together and trying to keep a modicum of professionalism. 

  


“Good morning,” you smile at the skeleton politely, whilst taking in his appearance further. He didn't quite look the sort to be buying sweets, but in this town, you know appearances can be deceiving. 

  


He’s not especially tall, but his presence seems to fill the room. An unnecessarily large black leather coat is draped over his bony shoulders, making his frame appear much larger… yet, he chose to pair that with  _ shorts _ ? You couldn't quite figure the guy out.

  


“Mornin’, miss,” he replies, hesitating for a moment. “Say, what’d you recommend for a guy trying to impress a lady?”

  


Your eyebrows arch in amusement.  _ Ah _ . Maybe he really  _ does _ frequent these types of places. You pick up a small, but beautifully wrapped box, red with shiny gold ribbon gleaming in the low light of the shop.

  


“Well, this one's popular, it has one of each of our chocolates, and a card to write a message on…” You smile as his eyes pass over the box. “You like?” 

  


“Ah, yeah, sounds good, doll,” the skeleton replies. “Can you write in the card fer me? My writing’s kinda shit,” he adds, laughing awkwardly.

  


You laugh with him, but probably not at what he thinks.  _ What was with that accent _ ? Had he watched one too many gangster flicks growing up? Nonetheless, it suited him, and the rough, low tone of his voice was just as strangely attractive as that wicked smirk of his. 

  


“Sure, go ahead.” You whip a red sparkly pen off the counter next to you.

  


“Can ya put… ‘Will you go out with me?’ From, Red...” He shifted from one foot to the other. Is it your imagination, or is he a little redder than when he first came in?  _ Could magic skeletons even do that? Is it just because he said his name is Red? _

  


_ No time for those questions now, “doll”.  _

  


“Wow, slow down there, Romeo,” you chuckle sardonically. “So who's the lucky lady? I need to address it, y’know?”

  


“It… Uhm. I feel kinda rude, haven't even asked  _ your _ name yet, I'm Sans, but, y’ can call me Red, everyone does,” he laughs nervously. 

  


You tell him your name, and he makes a big show of finding his money.

  


“Well then? Who do you want me to address  _ this _ to?” you ask him, slightly exasperated by now.

  


He says your own name right back at you.

  


You freeze, pen sliding down the paper slightly, wondering if you heard him right. 

  


“Yeah, uh, it's for you. Kinda cheesy of me, but…” He trails off, grinning and running a finger along his collarbone.

  


You start to laugh but cover it with a self-conscious cough. _ Is this dickhead for real? This funny, handsome dickhead?  _ It was the most elaborate way anyone had ever asked you out… to be honest, it’s kind of endearing. 

  


“Well, sure, why not?” You scribble your number on a pink cupcake post-it note, walk around the counter and thrust it out at him.

  


Red just gapes at you, and you can practically hear the cogs turning in his mind. A moment passes, then another, and you cock your head at him expectantly.

  


“Um? Take it, before I change my mind!” You have to snicker at the confused look on his face as you press the note against him, looking down as if in a trance before plucking the note from his chest with sharp-looking fingertips. 

  


Red looked back up at you and you were suddenly seriously concerned you'd accepted his offer too readily. You brush your fingers through the back of your hair shyly, and grin, embarrassment flushing your cheeks a deep pink.

  


“Hey, look, I didn't get to this town without sticking my neck out and taking some risks, okay? Might as well seize opportunity when it passes by!  _ Carpe  _ that  _ diem _ !” You screw up your fist for emphasis, realising too late that you’ve balled your fist in his leather jacket, and that his intense gaze was on you.

  


“N-not that I'm trying to say you're an opportunity to be seized, umm--!” The pink of your cheeks darkens to red as you drop his jacket hurriedly. Why were you suddenly so tongue-tied? How'd this bag of bones get you flustered so damn  _ easily _ ? 

  


The lights of his eyes sparkle with humour, and the smile is back on his face as he leans closer to you.

  


“Hey, relax,” Red replies, squeezing your shoulder with a surprisingly heavy hand, “you can seize me anytime, doll.”  _ That might have seemed smoother, _ he thought, if  _ I hadn't said it with the dumbest grin on my face, and probably glowin’ cheekbones, too… _

  


You nod and smile back, deciding the best approach is to let your brain reassemble itself for a second. That grip on your shoulder is strong, distracting, and strangely warm through your t-shirt… you didn't quite trust yourself to say anything comprehensible right now.

  


“Well, hate  _ tibia _ downer, but I gotta go.” His words jolt you out of your stupor, and you laugh with him, taking the opportunity to share a shitty pun in response.

  


“That's a real  _ rib-tickler _ , pal!” you respond, nudging him lightly in his side. He briefly wheezes with laughter before getting it under control. 

  


“Ha! Yeah, sure I ain't heard THAT one before, sweetheart…” Red rolls his eyes (or, eyelights?) for emphasis. The thing is, he actually  _ hadn't  _ heard that one before… he felt a bit weird knowing you had a skeleton-related pun in your repertoire that he didn't know. Reaching into his pocket, he drops his payment for the chocolates on the counter.

  


“I'll drop y’ a line soon, ‘kay? Don't work too hard!” He looks over his shoulder with a smirk, and raises his hand in farewell. 

  


“Bye, Red!” You wave, and watch him until he's rounded the corner. You stare dumbly down at the small gift box and the tag, which bore the words you'd written earlier:

  


_ Will you go out with me? _

_ -Red _

_ X _

  


The “X” is distinctly lopsided. You'd been in the middle of writing it when he told you it was intended for you, so your hand had skidded across the countertop in surprise.

  


What on earth  _ is _ today, exactly?!

  


~

  


On the walk home, you feel your phone buzz in your pocket. You don't recognise the number, but it's pretty obvious who it is. 

  


_ ey rib-tickler, its me, red. so, wanna “seize” me @ grillby's, friday at 8? _

  


You drag a hand down your face at the horrible pun, but you were laughing at the same time. Even though he approached you, you weren't actually sure if he'd make contact, so you’re a lot more pleased than you'd like to admit. In fact, you're already texting back, desperate to get Red back for that facepalm.

  


_ Yep, I'll be there! I think we'll have a great time, I can feel it in my  _ bones _! _

  


You laugh to yourself, looking forward to spending an evening with Meringue (your cat) and your newly-acquired chocolates.

  


~

  


Red snatches up his phone immediately upon hearing it vibrate.

  


“Ex _ cuse _ me! I was  _ talking _ to you, brother! What kind of behaviour is this?!” The shrill protest across the dinner table passes Red by.

  


“Just a sec, bro, I gotta--” His eye sockets widen as he reads your message, and once he does, he lets out a long, mirthful wheeze, his fist banging the table.

  


“Red! What is the meaning of this?!” Boss spluttered, spaghetti flying from his teeth.

  


“She said she'd feel it--  __ in her bones !” Red was absolutely gone, beside himself as he bellowed with laughter. His sibling didn't look so sure.

  


“Are you feeling quite alright, brother…?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was soooo much fun to write. I just have to figure out what to do next, hahaha! I honestly didn't expect to be writing again, ever, so I'm kinda taking it one step at a time. I thought it might motivate me to write more if I post up my first chapter, so here we are!


	2. Ex. Oh! Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week passes much more slowly than you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I thought about this some more and I'm not going to dive headlong into the smut just yet - I had a couple other fun cutesy ideas first!
> 
> I wouldn't usually be this fast getting a new chapter out, but hey, I wanted to get the ideas out, lol. I hope you enjoy! ;D

A monster asked you out yesterday. You gave your phone number to said monster yesterday, too. 

 

Why'd you agree to it? Just ‘cos the big red shark smiled and asked you nicely, you swam straight on in like the eager, naive little fishie you are. You don't really care, though - you're intrigued to get to know him.

 

Your date will be on Friday… and it's only  _ Wednesday _ afternoon. You wish it was Friday already!

 

A shy spider lady is just leaving your shop when you hear a loud curse from the other side of the road. She squeaks and dashes away down the path in fright. You know that voice, feeling a little thrill as you catch sight of Red across the road from you, leaning up against the wall with a cigar between his teeth. 

 

The smile drops from your lips as you take in Red’s sullen expression - shoulders slumped, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes dark and downcast. Looks like he'd had a rough day. You can't bear to see him that way, and wonder if you might be able to help a little. Pulling your phone from your pocket, you tap away at it with a smile… 

 

~

 

Red had just had the day to end  _ all _ days. His brother just wouldn't let up - everything he did was wrong, every  _ damn _ thing - and to avoid things escalating, he'd left the office to let off some steam. It’s hard for him to imagine going back to that office, facing Boss again, but he’s got to go back sometime. Stubbing out his cigar with a long-suffering sigh, pulling his coat tighter around him, he turns to leave. Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

 

Red rolls his eyes, anticipating a deluge of abuse from his brother.  _ How  _ dare _ you walk out when there's work to do _ , yadda yadda yadda… He considers ignoring it, but grumbles to himself, knowing that would only make matters worse. 

 

Taking his phone out and reading the message that came in, a grin spreads slowly across his face, eyes lighting up with humour once again.

 

_ Hey, bonehead, I didn't think anything could get under your skin… I'd tell you another skeleton pun, but I don't think you've got the  _ guts _ for it! (sorry not sorry) Feel better - after all, it's nearly Friday!! :) _

 

Red chuckles, taking a deep breath as the grin on his face softens to a smile. No wonder he'd felt that spark when he'd bumped into you on the street.

 

~

 

You watch Red as he takes his phone out of his pocket, and the transformation is magical. He still looks exhausted, of course, but he's smiling from ear to ear (so to speak), his laugh audible from inside the shop… it warms your heart. 

 

_ Why do I feel this way already?!  _ you tell yourself incredulously. You are unable to finish that thought as Red looks up from his phone, catching your eye. 

 

Somehow, you hadn't anticipated him looking up at you, and you have no idea why - he’s opposite your storefront, after all! Either way, despite being woefully unprepared, you give him a small wave, a blush spilling over your cheeks. 

 

Red lifts his arm in both greeting and farewell, walking back in the direction he came. You guessed he didn't have time to stop by, but started when your phone's notification tone blared at you moments later. Scooping it up, you open the message impatiently. 

 

_ thanks, sweetheart. nice to know someone's looking out for me. duty calls - I'll ‘seize’ ya friday. _

 

_ ~ _

 

Finally it was closing time on Thursday. Damn, today had  _ dragged _ . Tiredly, you round the corner to the quieter street en route to your apartment… and the sight awaiting you there makes you freeze up. Walking directly toward you was a face you'd very much like to forget. 

 

_ Your ex. _ Your fucked up ex who wouldn't let you go, even though  _ he'd _ cheated on  _ you _ . You were one encounter away from taking out a restraining order on him, and damn, you really wish you'd done that  _ last _ time.

 

“Good  _ evening _ , darling,” he simpers, and you felt sick to your stomach. Funny how an almost-stranger could call you that and make you happy, but this waste of air could call you the same thing and make you feel like puking up your ramen.

 

“Goodbye, Jack,” you grunted, barging past him with bravado you didn't completely feel. Since he fucked up your relationship, you dubbed him that, inspired by “Hit the Road, Jack”. It pissed him off that you wouldn't let his real name pass your lips.

 

Instead of letting you pass, he catches hold of your shoulder, pushing you against the wall and knocking the breath out of you. This was bad - he hadn't ever got physical before. Not that you wouldn't relish the opportunity to boot his balls, but you didn't want to get yourself into trouble… 

 

~

 

Red made his way slowly to Grillby’s, dragging his feet a little as he passes “Sweet Surrender”. He'd secretly been hoping to bump into you on the way there, but you've obviously already locked up and gone home. With a shrug of his shoulders, he peeks around the corner and--

 

_ \--Oh Hell no. _

 

There you are, trapped between a wall and a guy leaning entirely too close for comfort, and the way you shrank away from him made it obvious you weren't into it. The fucker’s taller than you, too. If there's one thing Red despises, it's men throwing their weight around like this, just because they’re big enough to get their own way.

 

Red decides to take a quick shortcut. 

 

~

 

“Come on, don't you  _ miss _ me? I know you do. We could be so  _ good _ together, you and I…” Jack prattles on, an obsessive glint in his eye, leaning closer whilst you cringe further away.  _ Great, guess crushed balls really ARE on the menu, then-- _

 

“ _ Back off. _ ”

 

Wait.  _ What? _ That menacing growl sounded an awful lot like Red…

 

Jack spun around, an incredulous look on his face as he caught sight of the shorter skeleton facing him down. Much as you’d been ready to make like a nutcracker, you’re beyond relieved to have some help.

 

“Uh, darling, did the short-ass over here just tell  _ me _ what to do?” Your ex looks genuinely dumbfounded (on top of looking dumb) as he turns back to face you, pointing over his shoulder at Red. You simply put on the most serious face you can muster, and nod slowly, gravely.

 

“Yes, he did,” you answer simply, before leaning around to catch the skeleton’s gaze. “Hi, Red!” you wave with a grin, knowing this will just piss off your ex even more. 

 

“Hey, doll,” smirks Red back at you, although you can tell he's too incensed by Jack to be very cheerful. In fact, you could already see a deeper red glow in his left eye socket, the right one an eerie blackness.

 

“Who the  _ hell _ is this little shit to you to be calling you ‘doll’?!” Jack’s spluttering as he looks between you. 

 

“My Friday night date, what’s it to  _ you _ , prick?” You push yourself from the wall, bumping Jack’s chest with yours, emboldened by Red’s assistance as you glare up at his pitiful expression.

 

Red laughs then, a genuine laugh, the throaty, beautiful sound only serving to anger Jack further.  _ Man, on top of everything else, she's a feisty one, too. _ He wryly wonders if he ever needed to intervene in the first place. 

 

“Bitch, you seem to be forgetting that you're  _ mine _ !” shrieks Jack, grabbing your shoulders and slamming your back against the wall, drawing a startled yelp from you.

 

In the next moment, Jack releases you, his arms dropping to his sides heavily.

 

“What…?” you begin, noticing that Jack looks just as surprised as you do. His arms glitter blue for a second and he pulls them back up, staring at them as if they were misbehaving.

 

Or maybe they  _ were _ . You'd seen Red’s hand move just before Jack let you go. Magic, perhaps…? That thought melts away as Red steps up closer to your ex, teeth bared in a nasty scowl, letting him see the scorching red flame in his left eyesocket, and the dauntless void in his right.

 

“Awright, listen here, an’ listen good, since clearly ya hearin’s failing yer already. Get the fuck outta here,  _ now _ . If I  _ ever _ see ya again, youse gonna regret it.”

 

_ ‘Youse’?! Unbelievable _ . This guy is unreal. ‘Youse’ love it.

 

Seems like your ex is a little smarter than you'd thought: he immediately runs in the opposite direction, but not before Red makes him fall on his face with blue magic once or twice. 

 

“ _ Damn _ , son!” You laugh, clapping your hands together once in glee before stepping forward and sliding your arm around Red’s shoulders, the fur on the hood of his jacket tickling your hand. He's not much shorter than you, so he fits nicely under your arm.

 

“Listen,  _ thank you _ , I think you might have got through to him. You're  _ amazing _ !” You can't help but ramble on, and this causes Red some… problems. 

 

Actually, it’s just  _ one _ big problem - the cherry glow around his cheeks, a surplus of magic caused by his fluster. Maybe you wouldn't see it--

 

“Are you  _ blushing _ ? A badass like  _ you _ , blushing at a little compliment? Also, did you say ‘youse’? That's fucking  _ cute _ \--” you giggle, though you trail off, thinking you might have gone too far.

 

“It-it’s nothin’, okay? It's just, bodyguardin’ is my line o’ work, bein’ complimented for it is kinda…  _ new _ ,” he finishes, an awed tone in his voice. 

 

Much as you were happy to have made his day, this made you rather sad. He  _ never _ received praise for his work? No wonder he'd seemed so down yesterday. 

 

“Well, doll, I'd better get off home-- or, y’want me to walk you home first?” Red sounded a little hopeful, but you point at the wall at the end of the street, where a few small apartments hide away. 

 

“I'm right over there, so you've already done more than enough, brave Sir Knight,” you grin, and he rolls his eyes, unable to meet your gaze.

 

“ _ Please _ , m’lady! C’mon, I'm nowhere close to that…” He's chuckling, clearly enjoying the flattery despite his embarrassment.

 

“No, really! You're a  _ bone _ -a-fide hero.” You let that one sink in, and all Red can do is bonk his forehead against your shoulder, groaning and laughing at the same time. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, sweetheart, d’ ya read ‘Worst Jokes Ever’ every night before bed?!” He’s shaking his head but there's no denying the grin on his face.

 

“Erm, not really…” You clear your throat, deciding to stop there, not particularly wanting to share your late night habits with him just yet.

 

“Tch… Look, I best go, my bro’s asking where I am,” Red mutters, looking up at you with a hint of regret in his eyes. You feel it too; you’re seriously tempted to ask him to come up to yours for a coffee, but you didn't want to get him into trouble with his brother. 

 

“That's alright, guess I'll see you about this time tomorrow, huh?” You beam at him - your Friday date and your saviour.

 

“Yup… until tomorrow, doll,” He waves that strange half-wave as he steps backwards once, twice, then he's gone from view.

 

~

 

Lying back in bed, your kitty Meringue sat next to you, whilst you wonder what that was all about today. It was hard not to get your hopes up for tomorrow when you'd enjoyed every second you'd spent with Red so far.

 

Your phone buzzes, shocking you out of your thoughts. A message had dropped in… from Red. 

 

_ ey sweetheart, sorry to skip out on you so soon. i did wanna hang around for a bit to make sure you were alright, that fuck saw fit to lay his hands on ya after all. since I couldn't, i wanted to check in on ya. so.. you OK? later. -red “knight” _

 

A blush creeps up from the base of your neck to the tips of your ears. He was checking in on you? That's… well, given the circumstances, you supposed that was normal. It still felt nice for someone to look out for you, though, and so you think about how to reply…

 

~

 

“Brother,  _ please _ don't check your phone at the table!” Boss slammed his fork down, scowling. 

 

“We all know you're just jealous that I actually  _ get _ messages,” snapped Red as he picked up his phone.

 

Boss fell silent. His brother had apparently got it in one. He'd feel bad for the brat, but he was too busy reading your reply. 

 

_ Nothing I couldn't handle, but I appreciate the assist - seems to me it's you that's the sweetheart here! seeya tomorrow! <3 _

 

Red couldn't remember if anyone had given him such an earnest compliment before. It jumbled up his insides, made his face heat up, made him completely ignore the baffled stare from his younger brother. He’s  _ really _ looking forward to tomorrow.

  
“...Brother? I sincerely hope you are  _ not _ reading sexts at the dinner table!”


	3. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night finally arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. This chapter seemed way longer than the others somehow, but it was a lot of fun. It's looking like, unless I change my mind, we could have smut next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**** The day’s finally here - it's Friday, and you can't lock up your shop fast enough. Luckily, you've got a little while left to get ready. A smirk pulls at your lips as you think:  _ now, what can I wear that’ll blow his shorts off…? _

 

_ ~ _

 

“So, you're going to go out dressed like  _ that _ …?”

 

“Yeah, boss,” growls Red, smoothing his jacket out and whirling to stare his brother down. “Is that a _problem_?” 

 

“Well, no, I suppose not… Erm.” Boss looks down, meeting Red’s irritable gaze with a surprisingly neutral expression. “You look very nice.”

 

“Wh- thanks, I guess?” Red’s puzzlement is evident in his tone, and he shrugs as he sits the hat atop his head. “Wonders will never cease, huh?”

 

“I hope it goes well, brother.” 

 

Red knows that the only reason his little brother’s trying to be nice is because he’s gotta stay in while his big bro got himself a date. Well, whatever makes things easier. 

 

He tips his hat to Boss, and uses his shortcut to get to Grillby’s. There's a few minutes left before you turn up, so he pulls out a smoke, leaning against the wall and trying to calm his nerves. 

 

Finally, Red sees you from afar, and the sight has his breath hitching.

 

Your hair is pinned atop your head, an appealing mixture of neat and messy, a wisp of it falling down to caress your cheek. The outfit you chose accentuates your figure perfectly: a deep indigo satin blouse, tucked into high-waisted charcoal jeans. You’ve topped this off with a pair of over-the-knee black leather boots. They accentuate the shape of your calves beautifully, the heels are high enough to make your hips sway gently as you approach him - and they make you a little taller than him, too.

 

Red can feel his soul burn in his chest as he devours you with his eyes, his gaze raking up and down your legs. As you approach, he desperately reins in his staring, turning away from you slightly. It's hard to hold back from appreciating your body, but that sight is burned into his mind by now, bright and distracting as he took a drag of his cigar.

 

You hadn't noticed him yet as you were waving to one of your customers, a quiet young lad, so he looks away nonchalantly. Red overhears the young lad shyly telling you that you look pretty, the smile evident in your voice as you thank him.

 

_ “Pretty” ain't the half of it, _ thought Red distantly as he finishes his smoke.  _ I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life.  _

 

~

 

As you approach Grillby’s, you can't quite believe what you're seeing. 

 

Red’s waiting outside, smoking one of his favourite cigars. It doesn't smell bad, to your surprise - you can detect a sharp scent like struck matches and…  _ is that cherries? _ He's dressed in a black suit with red pinstripes, coupled with a red shirt and black tie. He's even topped it off with a hat, but it’s the tight black leather gloves that make your mind wander to some very carnal places. Those are places your mind really shouldn't go to yet, but… you can't help yourself. 

 

As he sees you approach, Red puts his cigar out, and spreads his arms as wide as his cheesy grin, in the universal gesture of “check this out”. 

 

“So, since my accent seemed to provide ya with limitless entertainment, figured I'd go all out tonight n’ come as a walkin’ stereotype,” he tells you matter-of-factly, pushing the brim of his hat up so his gaze is unobscured, winking up at you. If that gold tooth could gleam at you on command, you're sure it would have done at that moment. 

 

“Whaddya think, doll?”

 

You're laughing, but probably not for the reason he  _ thinks _ you're laughing. Seems he just dressed up like this as a  _ joke _ . It felt like a joke to you for a different reason, because you'd  _ always _ had a thing for suits, especially with shirt and tie. It felt like some cosmic force was poking fun at you. 

 

Your laugh trails off and you end up staring openly down at him, chewing your lower lip whilst Red clears his throat self-consciously under your gaze. By now it's pretty obvious that your eyes are raking hungrily all over him, so you decide to be honest.

 

“Uhhmm… you look  _ fucking perfect _ , Red, holy  _ shit _ .” It's a struggle to spit the words out, since your mouth’s suddenly dry as a desert.

 

Your answer is so frank that it stuns Red into silence, his mouth dropping open. He didn't expect such a bold response from you - after all, he'd already told you that compliments were scarce to him. As a result, he’s starting to blush for the second time in his life.

 

“Ah-- let’s just say the feelin’s  _ mutual _ , alright?” he chuckles awkwardly, with a vague gesture at the ensemble you're wearing, trying his best to hide the blush beneath the brim of his hat. You feel a swell of pride, as well as a flush in your cheeks.

 

Stepping inside, you find Grillby’s is much more laid back than you'd expected. Most monsters were eating dinner, chatting, or having after-work drinks. Everyone seemed to know Red, greeting him as he walked past, many of them flashing knowing smiles after they lay eyes on his date. 

 

“Buddy, Sans,  _ buddy _ ,” gasps one guy, clinging to Red’s arm. He looks kind of like a teddy bear… but more importantly, is he okay? “What-- when did you get a  _ human girlfriend _ ??”

 

“It's not quite like that, BP. It's our first date!” Red introduces you to the strung-out little guy. Now that you think about it, you remember seeing him working in an MTT cafe not so far from your shop.

 

“Hello, BP. I work in ‘Sweet Surrender’, just down the road from you. Nice to meet you!” You hold a hand out in greeting, which he nods and smiles at, but he's rubbing his sweaty palms together nervously. You decide to let him off the hook this time.

 

“Hey, easy there, pal. She don't bite.” Red laughs uproariously at his own joke… as you lean over to BP conspiratorially.

 

“Actually, I  _ do _ bite, but don't let  _ him _ know that yet!” you tell the young man in a stage whisper, finishing off with an exaggerated wink. Red’s laugh cuts off abruptly as he stares at you, aghast, unable to stop the damnable glow of his cheekbones once again. 

 

“Sans, what the fuck, you can  _ blush _ ?!” BP bursts out laughing, and points at you. “She's a funny one!”

 

“Y’got  _ that _ right,” grumbles Red, taking hold of your arm and guiding you over to the bar. You wave at BP, turning to see glowing red eyelights glancing sidelong at you.

 

“You oughta be careful, doll, sayin’ shit like that ‘round me.” He tuts and shakes his head, a glint in those red eyes. “I’d be real disappointed if ya didn't deliver on that promise…”

 

“I didn't promise a  _ thing _ yet, Nightlight!” you reply, mock-indignantly.

 

“What--  _ Nightlight?! _ Th’ fuck’s  _ that _ supposed ta mean?” Red spluttered, confusion and amusement distorting his features equally.

 

“ _ You _ know... You get all flustered and red, and you glow like a nightlight. It's  _ really _ cute, by the way.” You grin, fiddling with your loose lock of hair. Of course, this sets off the glow again, and he groans in protest. 

 

“Yeah, well, y’know what  _ else _ , doll?” That spark of humour reaches Red’s eyes again as he turns his body toward you. Fixing you with the suavest look he can muster, he leans on the bar with an elbow. “Y’usually have a nightlight positioned  _ right _ next to yer bed, to keep ya safe at night…”

 

“I-um…!” You giggle, but feel your cheeks blaze with heat as that particular thought lodges itself in your mind.  _ Touché, motherfucker. _ He'd earned it, but you turned away, trying vainly to hide the deep pink of your cheeks from him. 

 

“Heh, would ya look at  _ dis _ , now,” he murmurs, brushing your burning cheek with a gloved finger. “Looks like yer lightin’ up a bit yerself, doll.”

 

In his mind, that's an understatement. You were  _ sparkling _ . The flushed cheeks and bashful smile look so charming on you, and Red couldn't tear his eyes away.

 

“Yes, okay, I think we've established that!” You bluster through your fluster, looking up at the bright light that was Grillby. “Perhaps now would be a good time for a drink?  _ Please _ ?” 

 

~

 

Finally, you've got yourself a simple mojito, and Red’s got…  _ something _ . It’s a weird-looking black concoction that steams. It sort of reminds you of something out of the Addams Family, or maybe your bog-standard grog, and you're not entirely sure you want to know what it is.

 

“It’s a mustard float, doll.”

 

Okay, now you  _ definitely  _ don’t want to know what else is in there.

 

There’s a small table at the back designed for two, and you follow Red there, sitting down opposite him. 

 

“So, we got here eventually, huh?” You quip, smiling across at Red. 

 

“Yup… kinda funny, though… we’ve talked way more than I’d expected before tonight, huh?” He raises his tankard to you and takes a sip.

 

“True, but…” You lean forward on your elbow, cupping your chin in your hand, gazing across at Red curiously. “What made you come and ask  _ me  _ out anyway?”

 

“Ah jeez, I guess I may as well explain this.” He puts his drink back down, and extends his hand across the table, a red glow visible even through the leather glove.

 

“Y’know about souls, yeah? That monsters can manifest them an’ all? This glow is mine… Try touchin’ it.” You’re not sure why, but he looks a little nervous.

 

Reaching forward, you place your fingertips close to his, and gasp at the sudden sensation. It’s like static electricity running from your fingers, through your body, to pool at the top of your head, prickling your scalp. To your surprise, a greenish glow surrounds your fingertips.

 

“What--”

 

“See that? That’s a little of yer soul, sweetheart. And why ‘m I not surprised… it’s green. The colour of kindness.” Red smiles at you knowingly, and combined with the strangely intimate tingling, you feel a little overwhelmed, just staring down at where your hands connected.

 

“Thing is, this don’t happen to everyone, much less a monster n’ a human soul. A physical sensation like this means our souls are resonatin’… it’s rare as shit.” Red takes a deep breath, almost as if he doesn’t quite want to continue. 

 

“I bumped into ya on the street the other day, y’know. We only touched for a split second, but I felt exactly what y’r feelin’ right now, so I  _ knew  _ I had to talk to ya.” At this, he looks away with embarrassment, taking his hand away from yours. Part of you already misses that ‘connected’ feeling.

 

“Shit, guess I gotta admit that I kinda stalked ya for a little bit there…”

 

“Aww, Red… I don’t know what to say,” you tell him honestly. “You said, our souls resonate? What… does that really mean?”

 

“Well uh. I don’t think anyone really knows that for sure. Maybe ‘soulmates’ is pushin’ it, but yeah, it indicates somethin’ pretty special between the two…” He stares down into his drink, his cheekbones starting to glow a little again. “Fuck, it sounds really dumb now that I say it out loud. Shoulda just said ‘I saw you in yer shop and yer hot as fuck’...”

 

“Red!” You laugh, nearly spitting out your drink. “No, I understand. We miss opportunities all the time, and if you really felt that strongly, it’s important that you take a chance.  _ Carpe  _ that  _ diem _ , am I right?”

 

“Heh, yeah, p’raps yer right… but, can I ask ya somethin’, too?” Red chuckles along with you, although his expression becomes nervous. Nodding your head in reply, you lean back in your chair a little, idly playing with the edge of your glass.

 

“Why’d you say yes? To  _ me _ ? To a  _ monster _ ?”

 

_ Well, sorry, Nightlight. I’m gonna have to turn you on again. _

 

“Because you’re funny, and really hot, and I needed that in my life. What other reason could I possibly have?” You shrug widely, smiling across at him, and once again you can see that redness building across his cheeks. It really is a little like a red lightbulb, and you’re starting to think you wouldn’t mind him lighting up your nights at all.

 

“Ahem. Asked n’ answered, I guess, doll… er, but what’s the deal with that fucko ex of yers?” He tugs a little at the collar of his shirt, as if he’s feeling too warm, not realising that the resultant image is distractingly attractive to you. You concentrate on his words.

 

“Oh, Jack? That shithead is my last ex, from a year ago. I gave up on dating because of him.  _ He  _ cheated on  _ me _ , yet I get encounters like what you saw this week way too often. Begging for me back.” Your expression oozes disgust, as if you were stomping on his dick at that precise moment. Seeing such a vengeful expression from one whose soul was full of kindness was strangely titillating to Red. But one fact lanced straight through all that.

 

“ _ He _ cheated on ya? What the  _ fuck _ ,” Red breathed out, and you could swear his exhale was red steam. “But yeah, I’ve been cheated on by a human before. S’why my brother isn’t so keen on me meeting you…”

 

“What human in their right mind would cheat on  _ you _ , though?” Your expression, rather than anger, was genuine puzzlement, your eyes shifting to the side as if trying to think what kind of fucked-up human being could  _ do  _ that. Red felt the warmth spread through his being. How did you manage to do that… to say exactly what his soul wanted to hear?

 

“A story for another time, sweetheart, she ain’t worth us discussin’,” he replies, waving his hand dismissively. “I know she’s nothin’ like ya. Just my bro isn’t so open-minded.”

 

“I hope I can meet him! Maybe you could bring him into the shop!” Your excitement was contagious, and it made Red smile.

 

“Sure, when I can get him to close the office for a bit, I’ll drag him down to ya.” It’s honestly surprising how easy it is to chat with Red - you’d expected some awkward moments, but there’s been nothing painful at all. The rest of the room might as well not exist.

 

“So, what do you and your brother do?” You do that thing again, where you watch him intently, leaning on your hands, elbows propped in front of you. Red found it really endearing.

 

“Ah, well, our place is just called ‘The Agency’. He set it up once he heard about all of the monster hate crime happenin’ lately.” Red takes a long swig of his drink, then continues. “We ain’t hitmen or nothin’, we protect monsters who need it, or ‘encourage’ humans to lay off monsters. We’re still vigilantes, so we have to keep up our finance office front, though.”

 

“That’s actually wonderful! I didn’t realise there was such a problem with monster hate crime, though…” Your eyes are full of sadness at the thought of it, wrapping your fingers around your glass. To your surprise, Red reaches forward and touches your hand gently, giving you that by-now familiar jolt.

 

“The fact that there are humans like you that actually  _ give  _ a fuck? That makes our jobs so much easier. ‘Cuz I know you’ll report any shit like that to me to take care of, right?”

 

“You better believe it, Mr. Bodyguard.” You smile across at him. “Oh, right! I forgot!”

 

Rummaging around in your handbag, you eventually pull out a small box which you toss at Red suddenly. 

 

“Woah, hey, hey! What’s this?” Red opens the box eagerly to find a small white chocolate bar shaped like a bone.

 

“Thought I'd throw you a  _ bone  _ there, buddy!” You laugh and pound the table at your own joke, with Red simply lowering his forehead to the table with a soft  _ click _ . It sounds like he’s laughing and groaning simultaneously.

 

“Thank ya, precious, but did you do this just so you could pull that joke…?”

 

“Well, yes, but I also wanted to give you a little thank-you present for helping me with Jack…”

 

~

 

The rest of the night passes far quicker than you’d expected, chatting and joking until it’s just the both of you and Grillby left in the bar. You’ve ended up exchanging some of your worst jokes, since it appears you both have an affinity for them.

 

“Did you hear about the kidnapping?... Don’t worry, he woke up!” You laugh whilst Red facepalms for the 100th time that night.

 

“Ugh!” Red cackles, shaking his head and draining the last of his drink. “Fuckin’ unbelievable, I don’t know where you get ‘em all from!”

 

You shrug and smile, finishing the last of your own drink and checking the time. To your surprise, it’s already past midnight.

 

“Huh, I guess we oughta be going… It’s pretty late, huh?” You look over at Red, who’s gazing back at you. There’s a long pause while both of you register that you really don’t want the night to end.

 

“Yup, don’t want Grillbs to stay up on our account, huh?”

 

You leave the bar with Red, waving goodnight to the pillar of fire that is the owner. Red says he’s walking you home, and it doesn’t seem like he’s offering any alternative. Finally, you’re nearly there, and you’ve been thinking about whether to ask him this the entire walk back.

 

“So do you-- Woah!” As you look over at Red, you trip up slightly. This wasn’t a problem by itself, but you suddenly find that you're pitching forward, unable to stop your forward momentum.

 

Ugh. You screw your eyes shut.  _ Face, meet floor. _

 

… is what you thought. Instead, you find yourself landing on something much less unforgiving, and you instinctively grab it, opening your eyes in surprise.

 

Red had taken a shortcut at the last minute and caught you, his hands around your waist to support you. Your knees had already given out, so you’re holding onto his jacket, and staring  _ up _ at him for once. Interesting how a shift in perspective makes him even more attractive, you muse to yourself, as your fingers tighten on the warm fabric of his jacket. Those burning red eyelights gazing  _ down _ on you made you want to fall all the way to your knees.

 

Instead, you take a deep breath, and lean in to kiss him, on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Thanks, Nightlight,” you whisper, feeling your own face break out into the biggest of blushes. 

 

Before you can even register if he’s blushing, he takes hold of your shoulder and your lower back, using this grip to dip you underneath him. To your surprise, he leans in to kiss you. You didn’t even think this could be a thing with him, but it  _ feels  _ like a kiss, you could only imagine he’s using magic, which might explain the subtle tingling feeling against you. Your Iips part with a yearning moan, turning into a gasp as you feel the wetness of his tongue-tip trace your parted lips.

 

It shouldn't be a surprise, but it takes your breath away in the moment: his tongue feels  _ huge _ . It slides along yours, slippery and warm, exploring your mouth hungrily. Red growls into your lips, the hand from your shoulder sliding into your hair, and you feel your knees go weak.

 

Eventually he releases you, and you stare up into his blazing red gaze, catching your breath as his fingers trace along your jawline.

 

“Sorry if that was too sudden, sweetheart, I just… I’ve wanted to kiss ya for fuckin’ ages, now…” he murmured, breathing hard, his gaze still on your lips as he helps you up from the compromising position. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, Red,” you whisper huskily. “It felt amazing…”

 

That felt like an understatement, from the way your heart hammered in your chest.

 

“Better get home though, huh?” 

 

You’re both walking quite slowly now, hoping that time will stop and allow the night to continue on forever.


	4. Body And Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Red home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh sorry this took so long! Seriously, I post 3 chapters in as many days, then this chapter gives me a LOT of trouble! I tend to have bursts of activity, so this is pretty normal... 
> 
> I'll up the rating now - we aren't at full-on smut, but, we're getting there - some fun fluffy smut here! ;D Hope you enjoy!

You've finally reached the door to your apartment block, and yet you’re still thinking about that kiss from Red… how he'd so easily dipped you beneath him, how his tongue had felt against yours. It made your lips tingle, your mind race as to  _ other _ possibilities for this evening. You're fumbling for your keys as you rebuke yourself for jumping to conclusions, but distracted as you are, you drop your handbag. With a muttered curse, you bend to retrieve it.

 

“Holy  _ fuck _ , darlin’!” Red’s sudden outburst makes you jump. It finally occurs to you that you're bent right over in front of him as he catches up to you, the dark denim deliciously snug on the curves of your behind.  _ Well. Whoops _ .

 

As it happens, you're OK with it. That was quite the reaction from Red just now, considering you weren't actually  _ trying _ to be provocative - and somehow, it felt  _ good _ . You aren't sure how you feel about that. Maybe you shouldn't crave attention from him, but either way, he makes you feel genuinely desired for the first time in years. 

 

By the time you turn around, Red’s right there in front of you, staring up into your eyes. You gasp with surprise, a shiver running along your spine at his intense expression. He's breathing hard as if he's been running down the street after you, gloved hands squeezing your shoulders, his weight leaning into you. 

 

“Fuck, you don't know what you're  _ doin’ _ to me, doll…” he murmurs, his voice a low growl, eyelights burning crimson, lit from within. “It's all I can do to hold myself back…”

 

“Well, maybe you won’t have to,” you tell him coquettishly.  _ What the hell am I doing? This is a first date, right? Why am I doing this?  _ Your ex crosses your mind for a moment, and all of the bad memories that went with him. _ So… why the fuck  _ shouldn’t  _ I enjoy myself now? _

 

Red chuckles darkly in response, taking hold of your shirt gently and pulling you just a little closer to him. Even this small gesture feels so different to your ex. It's not a frantic grab like Jack might have used to assert himself. Instead, it's a masterful, assured grip. It feels more like he's  _ guiding _ you to him, instead of pulling you forcefully. 

 

“Sweetheart, I  _ told _ ya to be careful what y’ say, didn’t I…?” Red breathes into your ear softly. His suggestive tone of voice along with the implicit threat in those words gives you goosebumps. 

 

“I-um! I just want to invite you in for coffee, that’s all,” you smile, trying to pull yourself together. A moment passes between you, gazes locked upon one another as you shift your weight nervously.

 

“Is... this a cliché? I think this is a cliché.” You laugh awkwardly with him as you ascend the stairs to your front door, Red lingering behind you a little more than is necessary. 

 

“Eh, clichés are just truths repeated to the point of boredom, anyway.” You look over your shoulder, eyebrows raised as he reveals this latest pearl of wisdom to you.

 

“Wow, Red, that was pretty profound for  _ you! _ ” You look over your shoulder at him, mock surprise plastered over your face.

 

“Ah, shuddup,” laughs Red, swatting your ass playfully. His hand somehow catches you just right, and the sudden sting fades to a delicious tingle. You squeak at the unexpectedly pleasant sensation, feeling the redness in your face reaching critical levels. He glances up at you and cocks his head to the side quizzically.

 

“Hm, what’chu all red for, doll? It’s not like I did it  _ that _ hard…” Red glances at his hand thoughtfully, then up at your face with a shit-eating grin.

 

“ _ Should _ I do it harder?” You're pretty sure if he had eyebrows, he'd be wiggling them at you right now. 

 

“J-just  _ shut up _ and get inside!” You splutter, trying to hide your disastrously flushed face, pointing through the open door of your apartment, finally unlocked after a lot of fumbling with your keys. 

 

~

 

“How do you take your coffee, Nightlight?” 

 

“Black.” He grins at you and winks (how does he do that?). “‘Cuz I'm sweet enough, ya get me?”

 

“True,” you smile, walking over to your coffee maker whilst unpinning your hair. It’s a little too tight, and now that you're in you own home, you want to relax. 

 

“And who's this cute critter?” You spin around to see that he's followed you into the kitchen, and has caught sight of your cat, white and fluffy like her namesake, snoozing in a battered old box.

 

“Oh, that's Meringue… yeah, my apartment is a bit small, but so’s she, and she doesn't care for the outdoors at all. She's about 10 years old, pretty old for a cat, and just came walking into the shop about 6 months ago. Nobody knew who she belonged to, so I took her in.” You continue preparing the coffee, and turn around slightly to see that Red’s bending down to stroke Meringue’s head. She merely opens one eye, grumbles softly, and goes back to sleep.

 

“Meringue, huh? Sweet an’ fluffy…” He looks up at you, that sharp smile crossing his face once again, gold tooth glinting in the low light. “They says pets take after their owners, am I right?”

 

You turn to him, a mug of coffee in each hand, and roll your eyes. “ _ Please _ , darling. Cheese is bad for you this late at night.”

 

“ _ Ouch _ , baby.” He clutches at his ribs melodramatically as he sits back onto your couch, clearly  _ terribly _ wounded by your comeback. “Gimme a break, I mean, I'm nervous as fuck here.” ‘ _ Noivous’.  _ You bite back a giggle.

 

Placing the mugs on the table in front of him, you glance up, the sight of Red on the couch giving you pause.

 

Apparently, he’s  _ so _ nervous that he’s getting too hot (and sweaty? ...was that magic sweat?), so he's trying to get a little more comfortable. Despite your best efforts to politely look away, you stare down at him as he tugs at the knot of his tie, undoing the top buttons of his shirt. Of course, what's underneath is his ribcage, and whilst that might not be what you're accustomed to, that makes it even more enticing.

 

“Heh, so ya gotta thing for suits, doll?”

 

Red’s voice cuts through your trance, eyes snapping up to his face, and  _ damn him _ , he's grinning wide enough to show off those deadly looking, shark-like teeth, a salacious glint in the crimson glow of his eyelights.

 

It's unavoidable - your face blooms with heat, the blush spreading rapidly across your cheeks.  _ Guess that's payback for all the times I made him blush tonight _ , you muse. Forcing yourself to move, you drop down heavily onto the well-worn couch, heaving a sigh.

 

“Well?” Red prompts you, leaning forward to pick up his coffee, peering at you over the rim of the mug. You sigh in defeat, but refuse to back down completely. 

 

“Oh,  _ shut up, _ smartass,” you grumble, grabbing your own mug and shooting him a glare - not that it's particularly menacing when your cheeks are as red as his eyes. He laughs raucously, slapping his femur. 

 

“ _ Damn, _ got it in one! Looks like I learned something new about ya, sweetheart,” he chuckles, that grin softening to a lopsided smirk before he takes a swig of his coffee.

 

Even something as simple as that catches your attention: it's not like he has lips to drink with. The end result is that he just sort of… tips the drink into his mouth. There's something amusing, almost cartoonish about the whole thing, but your gaze is drawn by something else.

 

“What’cha starin’ at now, sweetheart? Do I got somethin’ on my face?” Red squints at you curiously. 

 

“Oh, no, not that! It's just--” You stare into your coffee, embarrassed, somehow tearing your eyes away from him. “Err, I don't remember… s-seeing your tongue before?”

 

That sounded even worse out loud than it had in your head. You couldn't help cringing slightly. Red didn't seem fazed, however. 

 

“Hey, c’mon now,” He moves a little closer to you, shoulder pressing against yours, his voice low and flirtatious. “Ya must’ve noticed it…  _ earlier _ ?”

 

“Oh.”  _ Wow. _ Of  _ course _ you had. That kiss that set your soul on fire, the one that you hadn't stopped thinking about. “Well, I mean, yes, I just hadn't actually…  _ seen _ it…?”

 

_ Yeah, nice save, genius. _ Red’s clearly entertained by the whole thing, glancing up at you with that provocative gaze before leaning in closer, your eyes widening when you feel his coffee-scented breath on your neck.

 

Red can't believe he’s really doing this. After the rejection he'd faced from his human ex, he never thought he'd want to flirt with  _ anyone  _ again, much less another human. Now, despite everything his rational mind tells him, he can't resist the call of your soul, the magnetic pull he feels from you. He’s acting on instinct at this point, enjoying himself too much to think about it.

 

“Well, if y’ forgot about that already…” Red’s voice is practically a purr by this point, heated breath tickling the side of your neck. “Reckon I oughta do a couple things that'll jog your memory… Whaddya say, doll?”

 

You bite down on your lip, trying to conceal a groan of enjoyment. It just so happens that that area of your neck is very sensitive. Your stomach tightens, a strange sensation washing over you, trepidation mixed with desire. After all, it's not like you'd ever been with a monster before… you had no idea what to expect. But now? You  _ need _ to know. 

 

“W-what  _ kind _ of things?” you reply, your voice quivering, head tilting back slightly. Seeing that subtle sign of acquiescence, Red sighs with satisfaction, reaching up to brush his fingers through the hair at the back of your neck. 

 

“No need to be scared, kitten… here, I'll show ya.” You open your mouth to retort, but you're interrupted by Red’s tongue trailing lazily along the side of your neck, finishing on your earlobe. The air rushes from you in a sigh of want, your head tilting back further as your eyes drift shut.

 

Red feels his soul reacting, even to your subtle response, and he knows he needs more. Leaning into you, his hand tightens slightly in your hair, winding it around his fingers. He runs his tongue slowly back down to where your neck meets your shoulder, and bites gently at the flesh there.

 

A shuddering moan escapes your lips: you can feel the potential of those sharp teeth, but he isn't biting hard enough to break your skin, only enough for you to feel it… and you  _ do _ feel it. A rush of warmth blooms in the pit of your stomach. It's too much, yet you need more of him.

 

Opening your eyes, you see that he's moved away slightly, a look of trepidation crossing his face. 

 

“Uh, sweetheart, are y’ really sure ya wanna do this stuff with me…?” Red looks as uncertain as you've ever seen him, but you recognise what's causing it.

 

“You also think it's too good to be true, don't you?” you ask, and although you're not really expecting an answer, he nods sheepishly.

 

Emboldened by his advances, you decide to get him back for exploiting your weak point so easily. 

 

“Did I seem like I  _ didn't _ enjoy that, Red? So cruel, teasing a lady like that…” You purr softly, close to the side of his neck, fingers playing over his loosened tie. 

 

“It's not t-teasin’ --  _ ah! _ ” Red’s cut off by his own sharp gasp as you lean in to kiss his neck, over and over, upwards over his spine until you reach his jawline. It feels so unusual, hard under your lips, yet warm, suffused with energy. His body stiffens, but his head drops back slightly, a low groan escaping him. 

 

“F-fuck, baby, you're killin’ me here!” He laughs breathlessly, though it's promptly cut off by a choked moan as your hands wander, downward from his tie, tracing the outline of his ribs gently. You'd figured they might be sensitive, but that reaction was even better than you'd expected. 

 

You're about to move your lips closer to his mouth, hoping for another delicious kiss like earlier, but you abruptly find yourself pushed away. For a confused moment, you thought you'd hurt him… until you feel a solid weight on your thighs.

 

Now that he's straddling your lap, Red’s figure looms over you, an unusual viewpoint… and a tempting one. Swallowing hard, your gaze works its way up his body. All the way up from where he's sitting on you, where his pelvis presses into yours. All the way along his torso, soul power glowing softly red through his clothing, pulsing in sync with his heavy breathing. You notice his arms, planted either side of you on the top of the sofa, tilting his torso over you like a tantalising, yet threatening weapon. Your gaze travels up, up, until your eyes finally meet his. The left eyelight is blazing crimson, an obvious indicator of his passion for you.

 

“I can't take it no more, doll… yer  _ so _ fuckin cute…” Red whispers huskily, his words trailing off into a longing sigh. He runs his bare-bone fingertips down your cheek (when had he taken his gloves off?). You're stunned into momentary silence at the powerful reaction this evokes in you. 

 

Distracting yourself, you run a hand along Red’s side, watching in fascination as that glow seems to burn even brighter at your touch, hearing a sharp gasp from above you.

 

“This glow is really beautiful, you know…” Finally tearing your gaze away from that hypnotising cherry red aura, you look up into his eyes, but find that expression is a little difficult to read. He seems… flustered, perhaps?

 

“Err, thanks, doll, but it's…” Red leaves his thought unfinished, instead looking downward at where your bodies meet. You follow his gaze, and your eyes widen. How it escaped your notice before is a mystery, but it seems that pulsing glow isn't just confined to his ribcage and torso area. Rather, it extends further downwards, where your hips meet his.

 

You can't help but stare - there's a clearly-defined bulge in those suit trousers, pressing right up against you. Had that been there before?! 

 

“Yeah, uh, that-- that's what ya do t’ me, sweetheart, “ Red murmurs. “This glow ain't exactly somethin’ innocent, it happens when a soul wants ta…”

 

He trails off, his cheekbones glowing as brightly as the rest of him. 

 

“... _ become one _ with another? Is that the right way ta put it? I dunno…” He trails off again, but this time he gazes down at you more confidently. 

 

“Y’know what I mean, right? But I don't wanna rush this, either…” 

 

This whole thing is making your cheeks burn harder than you'd ever felt before. The guy you have a  _ thing _ for (to put it lightly) is all lit up like a festival lantern because he wants to  _ bone _ you. 

 

Throwing caution to the wind, you lace your arms around his shoulders and pull him down into you, holding him close. The warmth of his soul is tangible even through your clothing. It's such a delightful feeling, making you crave more, arching up into him to press closer still. 

 

“Woah there, easy, kitten,” Red chuckles, nuzzling into your neck playfully, his voice lowering to a soft whisper. “You… want me  _ that _ much?”

 

Before you can even reply, he moves his hands to your hips, gripping them tightly as he grinds down into you, the movement slow and smooth. The friction against your sex is sudden… yet so  _ welcome _ . Your breath stutters, pressing eagerly up against him. 

 

“F-fuck, Red…” you groan into his neck, fingertips running slowly along his spine, tracing the pattern of his vertebrae, feeling the radiating warmth of his soul. Red’s soft chuckle at your words fades into a sigh of pleasure, until he moves away just far enough to look into your eyes.

 

“Heh, ya got a dirty lil mouth, don'tcha?” That sharp grin is back on Red’s face as he strokes the side of your face, running his thumb along your lower lip. 

 

It's an opportunity you can't pass up. Before Red moves his hand, you kiss his thumb slowly, letting your lips cushion it, cheekily swiping your tongue against it. All the while, he watches you, that smirk slowly fading to a look of unbridled lust.

 

“Fuckin’  _ hell _ , baby…” he groans, leaning closer to repeat that slow journey along your lower lip, this time with his tongue, the warm wetness making you shiver. 

 

“If ya keep bein’ so fuckin’ hot, I might just have t’ take this further,” Red purrs against your lips. “But… I kinda wanna hold off… might make it even better once we get there, right?”

 

You can't conceal your disappointment, fueled by the fire Red had stoked in you so quickly. He can't help but laugh at the sweet look on your face, eyebrows scrunched up in a pleading expression, pouting up at him. 

 

“Aww, baby, don't tell me y’re gonna  _ beg _ me for it?” He runs his tongue along his top teeth, that lascivious grin giving away just how much he'd enjoy hearing your pleas. 

 

You decide he's right, though - holding off does make sense. After all, this  _ is _ your first date. Yet everything in your soul is saying otherwise. It’s just so  _ good _ to be close like this.  _ Down, girl, _ you tell yourself wryly. You were feeling pretty tired, too - seems like Grillby makes one mean cocktail. 

 

“O _ kay _ ,” you huff, a little more dramatically than you'd intended. “Let's wait, then… want to stay over?”

 

“I'd love to, doll,” Red replied, his expression softening, taking deep breaths to calm his soul down, the bright glow dimming slightly. “I'd best text Boss, let him know not to wait up…”

 

“Boss?” you inquire, looking at him quizzically.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, that's my bro. His name’s Papyrus, but I call him Boss. Heh, long story,” Red adds hurriedly. He untangles himself from you, flopping next to you on the sofa and grabbing his phone, tapping out a message to his brother. 

 

“So, are you OK to share a bed with me?” You bite your lip to conceal a grin. You're totally pushing your luck, but you trust him not to do anything untoward.

 

“Fine by me,” Red grins, winking at you before finishing off his text. 

 

“C’mon then. I'm beat.” You smile, walking through to the bedroom to get changed. 

 

Only a few seconds pass before Red’s phone vibrates repeatedly, heralding the arrival of multiple replies.

 

_ BROTHER! YOU SHOULD NOT STAY OVERNIGHT WITH A HUMAN! WHO KNOWS WHAT MONSTROUS THINGS SHE COULD DO! _

 

_ I'VE TOLD YOU THIS SO MANY TIMES BUT YOU WILL NOT LISTEN! _

 

_ HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM OUR BUSINESS? _

 

_ THIS IS THE FIRST THING WE TELL CLIENTS! _

 

_ BROTHER… _

  
  


_ PLEASE BE CAREFUL. _

 

Red smiled. Brotherly concern from Boss was rare, but it did exist at times. He taps out a brief reply before putting his phone away.

 

_ you got it, boss. she's a real peach. i'll be just fine, don't worry your spiky head about it. see ya later.  _

 

In truth, Red’s a little nervous, but he’s also looking forward to being close to you… 


End file.
